Hikari (Light)
by Hanazawa Yuki
Summary: Yaya adalah seorang penyanyi yang kesepian, lalu datang lah seorang pemuda tampan yang menjadi teman nya. Tapi, sebuah rahasia terbongkar, rahasia kalau ternyata Gempa adalah seorang pembunuh! Bagaimana reaksi Yaya ketika mengetahui nya? Author New,Based on Hikari-Hatsune Mikuo, Mind to RnR?


.

.

.

.

.

 **Hikari**

 **Hikari bukan punya ku,BoboiBoy juga bukan punya ku**

 **Warning:OOC,aneh,gaje,EYD kelindes roadroller,awas! Takut nya nangis(?),garing,yah lain-lain**

 **Hola! Back with me,the weird and cute Aika~ /ditimpukbatu ini adalah fic ketiga bertemakan lagu Vocaloid, Ai tau pasti pada bosen kan Aika kalau ngetik cerita berdasarkan lagu Vocaloid? Ya mau bagaimana lagi, ni otak gak bisa diajak kompromi(?). Lupakan lah, ngomong-ngomong, ada yang tau lagu ini? Lagu yang dinyanyikan Hatsune Mikuo (Fanloid ). Aku ngefeel denger lagu nya X'D /ditimpuk kalau bisa baca cerita ini sambil denger lagunya,biar feelnya dapet sih '3' /plak /janganpromosi oke,silahkan dinikmati~**

 **Hikari (Light)-Hatsune Mikuo,versi Aika sendiri~**

 **Gempa as Hatsune Mikuo**

 **Yaya as Hatsune Miku**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading minna! ^^**

.

.

.

Yaya adalah seorang penyanyi yang kesepian, dia punya semua yang ia mau kecuali seseorang.

Seorang keluarga.

Dia memang mempunyai keluarga.

Dan keluarganya itu tewas didepan mata nya.

Saat dia kabur dari rumah menghindari si pembunuh yang hendak membunuhnya, saat ia didaftarkan ke panti asuhan oleh paman nya, saat ia diadopsi oleh manager seorang penyanyi terkenal, saat ayah angkatnya pertama kali mendengarnya menyanyi dan akhirnya mendaftarkan nya di sebuah ajang pencarian bakat cilik, dan saat ia menjadi penyanyi terkenal.

Dia selalu sendiri karna ayah angkatnya itu selalu menemani seorang penyanyi.

Bukan kah itu memang tugas manager?

Yaya yang sendirian di apartement nya itu kaget akan kedatangan seorang pemuda berparas tampan yang memakai topi dinosaurus terbalik.

"Si...siapa kau?!"tanya Yaya takut. Pemuda itu tersenyum lalu membungkuk, "aku BoboiBoy Gempa"ucapnya sambil kembali menegakkan tubuhnya.

Yaya menatapnya dengan tatapan menyelidik, lalu tersenyum cerah."kau pasti orang baik!"seru Yaya girang sambil memeluk Gempa.

Gempa mengusap surai coklat gadis yang memeluknya, "iya,aku orang baik kok"bisiknya pelan.

Sejak hari itu, Gempa selalu masuk ke apartement Yaya dan menemani nya seharian jika Yaya tidak ada jadwal.

Ayah angkat Yaya, mulai lega karna putri nya tidak sendirian lagi.

Tapi, saat Yaya memberitahu ciri-ciri Gempa, Ayah Yaya berkeringat dingin.

Saat Yaya bertanya, ayahnya akan menjawab "ciri-ciri nya hampi mirip seperti pembunuh yang mengincar artis remaja". Yaya selalu mengacuhkan nya atau bahkan menertawai ayah angkat nya.

Tapi, karna rasa penasaran yang hampir membunuh nya,

Akhirnya Yaya bertanya pada Gempa,

"Gempa, ayah ku pernah bilang lho, ciri-ciri kamu itu kayak pembunuh yang mengincar artis remaja"ucap Yaya sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Gempa.

Gempa terkekeh pelan, "mungkin kamu nambahin yang engga-engga pas jelasin ciri-ciri aku"ucap Gempa sambil mengelus puncak kepala sang gadis.

Yaya menggembungkan pipinya, "nggak lah! Aku nggak sejahat itu tau!"ucap Yaya sambil bersedekap.

"Bercanda kok, mana mungkin juga kamu mau jahatin aku kan?"ucap Gempa sambil mencubit pipi Yaya.

"Tuh kan! Aku tuh orang nya baik gitu~"ucap Yaya dengan riang.

'Kau tau Yaya? Yang ayah mu katakan memang benar'batin Gempa sedih.

"Gempa? Gempa-chan? Hei!"panggil Yaya sambil menyentil dahi Gempa.

"Ah iya, ada apa?"tanya Gempa bingung. Yaya tersenyum puas namun wajah nya tampak menampakan raut khawatir.

"Kamu kenapa?"tanya Yaya khawatir. Gempa menggeleng lalu tersenyum tulus, "gpp kok, kebanyakan pikiran aja"ucap Gempa.

Yaya mengangguk.

Dan mereka selalu bersama, Gempa selalu mengunjungi Yaya tanpa sepengetahuan ayah Yaya.

Tapi suatu saat,

"Gempa, hari ini kita jalan-jalan yuk!"ajak Yaya sambil mengobrak-abrik lemari nya.

Gempa yang mendengarnya hanya bisa mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Saat mereka sedang berjalan-jalan, Yaya tampaknya selalu diwawancarai oleh banyak orang.

Gempa hanya bisa menghela nafas dan terkekeh pelan melihat reaksi Yaya yang kewalahan menghadapi segunung pertanyaan yang dilontarkan.

"Pemuda ini pacar nya ya?"

"Udah ada ide buat bikin lagu baru?"

"Kapan nih lagu baru rilis lagi?"

Dan banyak lagi.

Tapi saat akhirnya mereka bisa bebas dari 'serigala lapar' itu ayah Yaya memergoki mereka berdua.

"Yaya!"panggil sang ayah dan menghampiri Yaya lalu menjauhkan nya dari Gempa.

Yaya merengut kesal, "ayah! Gk sopan tau sama Gempa!"seru Yaya kesal.

"Ahh maaf, tapi kamu harus tau"ucap ayah Yaya pelan.

"Gempa yang disampingmu tadi adalah pembunuh bayaran yang mengincarmu"

Yaya kaget, dia menoleh kearah Gempa dengan kikuk. "A...apa?! Gempa itu baik ayah! Ayah hanya gk tau!"seru Yaya tidak terima dan berlari kearah Gempa.

"Percayalah sama ayah mu nak!"ucap sang ayah. Yaya memeluk Gempa dan menenggelamkan muka nya di dada bidang Gempa.

"Gempa...yang ayah aku bilang itu bohong kan? Iya, kan? Kamu itu orang baik kan? Kamu gk mau bunuh aku kan?!"tanya Yaya sambil menangis.

Gempa terdiam, dia menatap Yaya yang masih menangis di dada nya. Yaya melepas pelukan nya. Gempa menghapus air mata Yaya.

"Maafkan aku Yaya, apa yang ayahmu katakan adalah sebuah kenyataan pahit yang harus kita terima"ucap Gempa sedih sambil mengelus pipi mulus Yaya.

Ayah Yaya, yang sekarang berada tepat dibelakang Gempa sedang menggenggam pisau lipat.

"Kau harus mati nak"ucap ayah Yaya pelan. Gempa menoleh dan mendapati pria berumur kepala empat itu dengan senyum tulus.

"Aku membahayakan Yaya tuan, bunuh saja aku"ucap Gempa sambil berdiri dan menghadap ayah Yaya.

"Maafkan aku nak"

"Tidak apa-apa tuan, tapi apa tuan keberatan kalau Yaya yang menghunuskan pisau itu pada ku?"tanya Gempa masih dengan senyum tulusnya.

Yaya tersentak, tidak..tidak mungkin.

Itu tidak mungkin jika ia harus membunuh Gempa.

Membunuh orang yang menyayangi, orang yang dia anggap sebagai kakak, orang yang ia cintai.

"Ah tidak, Yaya! Ambilah pisau ini"seru pria tersebut sambil melempar pisau tersebut ke Yaya.

Yaya diam mematung, dia mengambil pisau itu dan mencoba berdiri dengan kedua kaki nya.

Kepalanya tertunduk menahan tangisan yang akan pecah.

Gempa, yang seakan mengerti, mendekatkan diri nya pada Yaya.

"Ja-jangan Gempa, aku memegang pisau, nanti kau akan...

CROT

...mati"ucap Yaya kaget. Gempa tertusuk pisau yang ia pegang.

"Yaya..."ucap Gempa lirih. dia jatuh dan menyebabkan lukanya semakin besar.

"Oh..tidak, tidak...aku hanya bermimpi, ya itu benar! Aku hanya bermimpi kan? Jawab aku!"ucap Yaya sambil menjatuhkan pisau itu.

Gempa tersenyum tulus pada nya. Yaya jatuh terduduk dengan lemas, dan Gempa berhasil menghapus air mata yang turun.

"Jangan menangisi aku Yaya, aku...uhuk...aku orang jahat Yaya"ucap Gempa lirih.

"TIDAK! KAU SUDAH KUANGGAP KAKAK KU SENDIRI! KAU TIDAK JAHAT! KAU DENGAR AKU KAN, GEMPA?!"teriak Yaya sambil memeluk tubuh lemas Gempa.

Tubuh ini, sudah tidak seperti dulu.

Bukan tubuh hangat yang Yaya suka, bukan pula aroma mint yang Yaya suka.

Bau anyir darah menusuk indra penciuman Yaya. "Aku...hanya ingin kau...bahagia"ucap Gempa lirih. Yaya menangis, dia menangis karna telah membunuh orang yang ia anggap kakak. "Kau harusnya tau, dengan keberadaan mu, aku...aku sudah sangat bahagia"balas Yaya pelan.

"Maafkan aku Yaya,aku tidak bisa...uhuk...menjagamu..uhuk...lagi"ucap Gempa lirih. "tidak,kau sudah menjagaku! Terima kasih banyak"ucap Yaya sambil menghapus kasar air mata nya.

Tangan berlumuran darah yang mulai mendingin itu menyentuh pipi Yaya. meskipun keadaan sudah diujung tanduk, Gempa masih tersenyum.

Senyum tulus yang hanya ditujukan untuk Yaya.

"Maafkan aku...Yaya, aku mencintaimu...sayonara"ucap Gempa dan menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

Tangan yang semula terulur itu jatuh.

Tubuh yang semula hangat itu menjadi dingin.

Tapi seulas senyum manis masih terpoles diwajahnya, diwajah rupawan seorang BoboiBoy Gempa.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Gempa"ucap Yaya pelan. lalu hujan pun turun, turun dengan deras.

Seakan ikut bersedih karna kematian Gempa. dan tak lama kemudian, pandangan Yaya mengabur.

Skip time~

Yaya akhirnya memasuki masa sekolahnya lagi. ia sudah lupa dengan insiden kematian Gempa.

Ia masuk kesekolah dengan semangat. "selamat pagi Yaya!"sapa seorang gadis bersurai pirang dengan ceria. "Pagi juga,Ochobot!"sapa Yaya balik.

Yaya memasuki kelasnya dengan riang.

Lalu tak lama setelah dia duduk dikursi nya, bel sekolah pun berdering.

KRINGGGGG!

"Aku tepat waktu!"ucap Yaya senang. seketika, kelas yang awalnya sepi pun menjadi ramai karna murid yang masuk.

Cekgu mereka, Papa Zola pun masuk dengan langkah semangat.

"Selamat pagi cekgu, Kebenaran!"

"Selamat pagi cekgu, Kebenaran!"

"Selamat pagi murid-murid kebenaran!, hari ini korang dah dapet teman baru!"seru Papa Zola semangat.

"Siape tuh papa?"tanya seorang gadis bersurai hitam diikat kuncir kuda. "nanti kau tahu lah"ucap Papa Zola sok misterius.

"Yelah"ucap gadis itu sambil memasang pokerface.

"Um cekgu? Aku dah boleh masuk kah?"tanya murid itu dari luar kelas.

'Macam kenal suara ni'batin Yaya. 'ah sudahlah, lagipula dia kan sudah mati'tepis Yaya.

"Oh tentu saja! Silahkan masuk!"seru Papa Zola.

Sesosok laki-laki berbadan tegap pun memasuki kelas tersebut.

Dia memakai topi kuning-hitam terbalik, jaket tanpa lengan berwarna hitam-kuning yang tidak di sleting, kemeja merah berlengan hitam panjang, dan celana hitam dengan motif 'tanah' berwarna kuning.

"Salam kenal semua! Nama saya BoboiBoy Gempa!"seru anak itu semangat.

Mata Yaya membulat total, "Ge-gempa?! Apa itu beneran kamu?!"pekik Yaya kaget.

Anak baru yang bernama 'Gempa' itu menatap Yaya dengan senyum yang tulus.

"Ada ape nih? Apa kalian pernah bertemu ke sebelum nye?"tanya Papa Zola.

Gempa menggeleng, "tidak, tapi mungkin dia mengenalku"ucap Gempa bohong.

"Baiklah, kau duduk dibelakang gadis berhijab pinkie tersebut"

"Baik cekgu"jawab Gempa dan berjalan ketempat duduk dibelakang Yaya.

Yaya mendesah frustasi dan bertemu pandangan dengan Gempa.

'Bahkan iris gold dan senyum tulus yang sama'batin Yaya frustasi.

Gempa yang melihat perubahan sifat gadis itu terkekeh pelan,

"Aku BoboiBoy Gempa yang selalu menyayangi mu, Yaya"bisiknya di telinga Yaya.

Yaya mengerjap kaget. 'dugaan ku benar!'sorak nya dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Owari

Aika's bacot side:

Yosha! Akhirnya jadi juga! Walapun beda sama PV nya tapi gpp kan?

Di PV nya Mikuo itu 'virus' di sistem(?)nya Miku.

Kan gak mungkin aku bikin mereka jadi robot makannya aku bikin alur sendiri.

Aneh? Tolong maklumin

Ada yang nanyain kapan Story of Evil update?~ /maunyalu

Ehehehe,kalau gk ada gpp kok~

Anggap aja inific sebagai ganti gak update SoE oke?

Oke,Reviewnya yaaa~ /tebarkissbye

Sincerely,Furusawa Aika~


End file.
